


News

by RaveBane8



Series: My Kitty [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, Lenguaje algo explicito, M/M, Stray!Tim, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Tim es secuestrado y no trae su traje mas actualizado





	News

**Author's Note:**

> los chismes de la relación de Stray y Red Hood siguen! solo que esta vez Tim se divierte un poco.

Habían tardado, pero al final de cuentas después de todos los rumores de ellos dos era cuestión de tiempo que alcanzaran a alguno. 

Por su tamaño y reputación Tim no se sorprendía de ser él el que estaba amarrado a la silla aunque si le intrigada que tan idiotas eran los de esa pandilla como para intentar ir contra Red Hood y atraparlo a él con unas simples esposas de policía que obviamente eran robadas. 

Sus manos estuvieron libres en menos de cinco minutos, pero se quedó escuchando toda la perorata de los tipos esperando que Jason no llegara tan rápido y ser el quien partiera huesos. 

Eran nuevos en Gotham, pero eran unas ratas que sabían esconderse. Sólo tenía que quedarse el tiempo suficiente para que la información de sus celulares se descargara a su computadora de mano y podría irse con sangre en los nudillos y tal vez un poco de sudor. Si los golpeaba antes corría el riesgo de destruir los cachivaches y no servirían de nada. Había pasado antes y era una completa molestia. 

-A Hood le gustan las putas en cuero. – le molestó el más grande con una sonrisa dentuda. 

Tim ya había escuchado eso antes, cuando las personas habían superado su debut de pequeño se habían ido con los insultos más sexuales que podían pensar. Después de un tiempo era “aceptado" que aún siendo un adolescente lo acosaran sexualmente. 

La primera vez casi había vomitado en la cara del tipo que lo acorralada contra una pared en un sucio callejón, pero está vez con años de diferencia y muchas pláticas con su mamá gata sólo enarco una ceja mientras cruzaba sus piernas. 

-No tienes ni idea de todo lo que le gusta. 

-Pero seguro que te encantaría decírmelo, ¿No es así? - El hombre pareció realmente interesado y se acercó más a él. 

Tim ronroneo en respuesta como si realmente lo único que quisiera fuera contar lo que hacían en la cama a todo el mundo. 

-Así es, te encanta tener toda la atención. ¿No es así? -No le sorprendió ni un poco que fuera tan fácil de manipular. Cuando tuvo su rostro más cerca no dudo antes de hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y volver para romperle la nariz al idiota quien se dobló en dos tomando su rostro por el que ahora corría sangre a borbotones y arremetió contra el. El golpe sacó casi todo el aire en sus pulmones y fue muy difícil mantener sus manos detrás de él sin el agarre de las esposas. 

-Seguramente le gusta duro. – ahora cinco de los diez hombres lo veían de cerca con lascivia y más que nada ira en sus ojos. – le encantará verte con esa piel manchada de moratones. 

Otro golpe calló en su mejilla, sangre ahora corriendo en su propia cara. 

-El gran y malo Red Hood cayendo por una puta tan simple como tú.- dijo otro antes de darle un golpe propio. Las palabras dolieron un poco, pero se obligó a concentrarse en el dolor físico a favor de su salud mental. 

Una mano tomo parte de su cabello y jaló su cabeza hacia adelante, el escozor en los omoplatos lo hizo impacientarse. Cuando llegara a casa mejoraría su programa para que fuera más rápido. 

-¿Por qué nadie me invita nunca a las fiestas? - vino la voz detrás de él, la mirada de todos los hombres se dirigió lejos de Tim y un pitido hizo que gruñera un “ya era hora” antes de darle una patada al que agarraba su cabello. El hombre dio pasos hacia atrás llevándose a otros idiotas con él y Tim tomo ese momento para levantarse y darle un puñetazo al de un lado quien lentamente había intentado volver su atención a él. Le da un cabezazo a otro por el simple placer de sentir su cabeza pulsando. Hay patadas y sangre, golpes y huesos rotos; la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema y un montón de idiotas esparcidos por el suelo tan solo unos minutos después. 

Hay un bufido y es cuando voltea a ver a Jason. Trae todo su uniforme puesto y Tim agradece que le dejara toda la diversión, ronronea acercándose a él, su corazón sigue galopando como un salvaje y la vista lo anima aún más. Cuando llega a su altura quita el casco y el domino le da la bienvenida. Baja la cabeza del otro hombre con ambas manos y lo besa. 

-Estoy caliente – susurra en sus labios y entonces lo jala para que se vayan de ahí, se escuchan sirenas en la distancia y sabe que si su programa se ejecutó bien la policía debe de tener toda la información para que sus secuestradores sufran en la cárcel un buen rato. 

Pasan un par de horas hasta que ambos caen en su cama sudados e intentando recuperar el aliento. 

-Hay que hacerlo más seguido – ronronea Tim en el pecho de Jason y este está de acuerdo con un cansado gruñido.


End file.
